My Half of Our Soul
by Samayle09
Summary: Three years ago, Virginia lost her soul mate in a horrific accident. Now, she is trying to handle being a mother, a destined leader and figure out who she is, all while falling in love for a coworker of her husbands, whom she's never heard of!


"Mom, I'll be fine, okay? This is just something I have to do for myself." I told her.

"I know honey, but I wish there was just some way I could talk you out of this. Maybe if I knew you weren't doing this for a guy, I'd be able to grasp your reasoning behind it," she pleading, trying to make me reconsider.

"Mom, I promise I'm not doing this for a guy. Besides, I haven't had much luck in the guy department, as you know," I said aghast.

At this point in me and my moms' phone conversation, I began to roll my eyes and shake my head. Don't get me wrong, I love her and tell her almost everything that happens to me, whether willingly or not, but it bruises my ego for her to know that my love life isn't what either of us thought it would be at my age. But, like my grandfather used to say, once you know, you know.

"Virginia, I'm just worried about you. I know things have been rough on you since the accident, but honestly, do you think even Scott would approve of this?"

"Rachael, how many times do I have to beg and plead with you, not to mention his name?" I growled.

In my head, I was back to the catatonic, lifeless person I was three years ago. The room started spinning and I started seeing black spots in my vision. At this point I could usually gain control of myself, chain the memories of my best friend, husband and soul mate, back in the farthest recesses of my mind. I could usually wipe the tears from my face and continue on through the day as if I never saw the deadly scene of his death behind my eyelids. This time, though, I couldn't. I probably would've hit the floor and went willingly into the darkness then.

"Well, I'm sorry Virginia, but I don't know what to say. Getting your tongue pierced is a huge decision, one I personally think you're not ready for. What will Eliza think when you come home and can't properly talk for the next month? Plus, you've got that meeting with the elders soon-"she rambled, oblivious to the pain that racked my body and emotions.

The only reason I didn't crush the pathetic looking device that people use for phones now, was the name of my, well our, daughter. Eliza was turning eight in a few short months and the time for her to be paired off with the other half of her soul was right behind it. An event that neither I, nor her father, were very excited about, to say the least.

"Mom, let me ask you this; when I got my first tattoo, how did you react?" I started.

"That is something completely different young lady-"she tried to argue.

"How did you react?" I interrupted, knowing I'd be scorned for disrespect later.

"I very much approved," she grumbled, wondering where I was going with this.

"And when I went before the elders, bearing all of my tribal scars, tattoos and bodily enhancements to ask permission to try and have a child?" I asked.

"I was as happy and delighted as any prospective grandparent would be in our community."

"And when I came to you, only shortly after the accident, and begged you to raise Eliza the way that your parents raised me so that I could make the trip to the holy site?" I asked trying not to let the pain of that memory escape through my voice.

"I accepted your request with open arms. What are you getting at Virginia Elizabeth?" asked my weary mother.

"Then give me one good reason that I shouldn't do something that I want after three years of trying to prove that losing the other half of my soul and best friend didn't make me completely insane? And don't even try and say Eliza because I know my daughter will accept me as I am, no matter what."

For once in the seven hundred years that I've been alive, my beloved mother was speechless. After a very soft,_ do what makes you happy, I love you, _she hung up without waiting for a reply. I gently ended the call and put the phone on the window sill and contemplated everything we talked about.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right. It was a huge thing for a shape shifter to get any part of their body pierced. During the shift, tattoos and scars showed through the fur or feathers of the animal you choose. They let us recognize others for who they are or if they're a threat. Piercings didn't always make it.

But I had to do it. I wanted it to be done, even if that meant not shifting for months while it healed. I had to find out who I was so I could start putting the remaining pieces of my soul back together.

As I was lost in my own thoughts, I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. So, it wasn't that much of a surprise when I heard the slightest creak in the floor boards letting me know that someone was sneaking up on me. It also didn't alert me when the sweet aroma of my precious baby girl filled my nostrils. What did take me by surprise was the unfamiliar presence I felt in the air.

Shifting came as easy as breathing to me. All I had to do was choose my shape and release the strands that held me to my human state. The elders seemed to think that I was meant to be a greater being and that I should instruct others on how to just "let loose" in simpler terms. I thought it was because I was incomplete and had hardly any ties to my human appearance.

When I turned into the shape of a lioness to defend my child, I was very surprised to see the shifter in front of me as a gazelle. It threw me off guard for the shortest time but that moment could have cost me my life.

"See, I told you she'd chose the lion," my daughters' voiced advised the trespasser.

"Yes, but you didn't alert me to what a beautiful yet deadly lioness she would be," chuckled the newcomer.

"Eliza, honey, do mommy a favor and come stand behind me. As for you, prey, who are you and what do you want?" I growled through clenched fangs.

My daughter gracefully did as I requested, while the delicious looking stranger in my kitchen said, "I'm very sorry, my friend. I was simply pulling into your driveway when I noticed a young girl who could only be Scotts' beautiful daughter."

The casual way that he said his name disturbed me to my core. Everyone in town knew of the accident, of my condition afterwards and was smart enough not to let his name slip of the edge of their, otherwise, loose tongues. How dare this guy speak his name so carefree? If he had any sense at all, he'd slowly start backing out of my house and our lives fast.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I growled.

"My name is Alexander and I simply came to check on you and your beautiful daughter. You see, I used to work with your _sonuachar_, and I never, properly got the chance to give you my condolences."

"Oh, Scott never mentioned you before." I half stuttered.

Scott never talked about his work much. It wasn't that I was interested, but when you're chasing other shape-shifters all around the world, and studying their natural habitats, while running from the vampires that aren't accustomed to our way of life, it can be dangerous. He never really went into detail because he didn't want to scare me, I guess.

"Do you think it is possible to change back to our human shape? I feel horrid for getting fleas on your freshly cleaned floors," said Alexander.

"Oh, fine." It only took me a moment to gather the strings of my existence back together so I could shift.

As I looked back at the man who was co-workers with my husband, I realized how handsome this man is. His eyes were the color of the sky after a thunder storm, his hair as black as a night on the beach. He was tall, muscular and much scarred. After all of my tattoos and tribal scaring, I thought that there could never be someone who took my breath away. Believe me honey, he grabbed it and ran with it to the moon.

"So, uh, what can I do for you Mr. Alexander? Honestly, I don't really know much of Sc…my husbands' work." I choked out.

"Actually, I wanted to come by and meet you for myself. Your husband always talked about you and your daughter, so I had to come by and give my respects to the wife of the man who saved my life on numerous occasions," said this mysterious man as he flashed us a smile that can only be described as breathtaking.

"Thank you very much Alex but I, honestly, wasn't even aware of your existence. Scott never mentioned you and I do believe I've never seen you around town before."


End file.
